1. Technology Field
The invention generally relates to a controlling method, and more particularly, to a controlling method of a rewritable non-volatile memory module, a memory controller, and a data transmission system.
2. Description of Related Art
Along with the widespread of digital cameras, cell phones, and MP3 players in recently years, the consumers' demand to storage media has increased drastically. Rewritable non-volatile memory (for example, flash memory) is one of the most adaptable storage media to aforementioned portable multimedia devices due to its many characteristics such as data non-volatility, low power consumption, small volume, and non-mechanical structure.
A rewritable non-volatile memory module is usually controlled by a memory controller. The memory controller provides a plurality of commands to a host system, and the host system issues these commands to the memory controller to control the rewritable non-volatile memory module. However, these commands are set up when the memory controller is manufactured. If the manufacturer of the memory controller wants to add a new command to accomplish a specific function, the manufacturer of the memory controller has to re-design the memory controller, which is very tedious and inflexible. Thereby, how to dynamically extend the functionality of a memory controller has become a subject to be resolved in the industry.
Nothing herein should be construed as an admission of knowledge in the prior art of any portion of the present invention. Furthermore, citation or identification of any document in this application is not an admission that such document is available as prior art to the present invention, or that any reference forms a part of the common general knowledge in the art.